Wind-Rider
Wind-Rider is a new Maximal, a Ninja Scout that utilizes Cyber-Jutsu with her Beast form, a crane. She is also unique because she has a built in scanner, and a Double Form Transformer, meaning she can change from robot to beast, and from robot to human, making her a Maximal Pretender as well. History A Baby Bird Given a Nest Wind-Rider was like any ordinary Maximal female on Cybertron: troubled and without finding a purpose in her life. So she, along with her street friend, Foxfire, got into trouble constantly. Until the day she and Foxfire were adopted and recruited by a Maximal Jutsu teacher named Yoketron. She was a rebellious and cocky young upstart at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground her. Yoketron stripped them both of their weapons and mods, and slowly trained both girls in the ways of the ninja. While Foxfire proved to be his most talented student, Wind-Rider proved to be his most promising, due to her hard work in her training and non-stop attempts to strengthen and improve her skills. Wind-Rider's fighting skills vastly improved over time, until Yoketron deemed her worthy to be a Cyber-Ninja and rewarded her with her Katana and a Kusarigama. By their graduation, Yoketron showed the two fembots a hidden room in the Iacon Museum, accessed via a secret door opened by a combination of pressure point moves. Entering the hidden chamber, the two learned from Yoketron that the mission of the Cyber-Ninja Corps was to protect the Golden Disk, as well as the fabled 'Omega Key' in the room, lest they be needed to prepare for a war once the Destroyer awoken. Exiting the room, Wind-Rider was unable to complete Yoketron's request to close the door with the same combination. However, Foxfire had been able to do so, shaming her in the process. This made Wind-Rider go on her own personal quest, much to Yoketron's disapproval as well as to pry Foxfire off of her, to master the skill and be a true Cyber-Ninja. The cause of this was that Yoketron believed that she was weighed on her heart, believing that she had trouble letting go of her troubled past on the streets. Some time later, having not yet succeeded but wanting to see her friend and master, Wind-Rider returned to Yoketron's dojo, only to find it in ruin, Foxfire in stasis wth her arm torn off and her circuits sparking out of her chest, and their master beaten to near-death. Panicked and desperate, Wind-Rider managed to find a spare protoform and transferred Yoketron's spark into it. However, all she had done was make her master unhappy by sacrificing a little of the future to save the past. Wind-Rider began to cry, saying that she only did so because she didn't want to lose the only bot she ever saw as her father. He reassured her that he would never leave her, even if he became One with the Allspark. And with that, she watched her sensei's spark expire and mourned her loss. Boarding the Axalon Arrival on Earth A Guardian Angel in Okinawa Appearance Robot Mode Beast Mode Her Beast Form is a White Japanese Crane, with black tips on her wings, and red rings around her eyes. Human Mode In her human form, she is Asian, appearing around the age of fifteen, with a beautiful slender figure, pale white skin that glowed in the moonlight, jet black hair that was tied in a ponytail on the left side. In Okinawa, she wears a white kimono with no sleeves and the back exposes, wiht white samurai pants and no sandals, meaning she went bare foot. Her eyes are brown and sharp, almost like a true samurai would have. In America, and in disguise at the school or in Justin's house, her wardrobe is a bit more extensive. She wears a black skin tight turtleneck shirt, with no underwear, a brown mini skirt, with black workout underwear, and has on knee socks, with white slip on sneakers. She some times wear a white winter vest, and carries around wiht her a bokken, a Wooden Sword. Personality Her personality is that of an eager young Maximal air ninja who was worshiped by the people in Okinawa and called her the Winged Ninja. In battle she can be serious, but acts a little silly when it comes to Justin. In fact, she has a sense of freedom that she wanted to live with Justin instead of being in the Axalon with the other Maximals, thanks to her human form that she gained in Okinawa. However, though she is usually sweet, she can also be mischievous, ignorant, careless, and somewhat mean at times when someone had threatened Justin and her friends. Like Shadow Panther, Wind-Rider can be slightly seductive as she tries to make a move on Justin, much to Aelita's dismay. However, there is a dark half within her. The loss of her father-figure, Yoketron, left a vengeful and always angered warrior who will not hesitate to destroy her opponent. This only amplifies when she discovers who had killed him, and will stop at nothing to extinguish this spark. This goes to dangered zones, when she threatens the Maximals to back off, or she'll slice through all of them. Relationships Allies/Maximals Dinobot Foxfire She and Foxfire knew each other since they had come off the Assembly Line. Both strays and in a world that was more on politics than on the needs of others, these two were stuck together like glue, officially making themselves sisters rather than friends. But while they reformatted in life, both were troublemakers on the streets; Foxfire on land, Wind-Rider in air. Even once they were taken in by Yoketron, the two strived to help out one another, but mostly Wind-Rider, seeing as how Foxfire was born for this, Wind-Rider accelled in it like training for a job. The two are a dynamic duo in Cyber-Ninjitsu, as they are feared both as the Red Star, and the White Comet, by the other students. Even after their Master's Death, the two continued to stay together, once they signed on as Land and Air scouts for the Axalon. Even on Earth, during the Beast Wars, the two continue their bond, either in Beast, Robot, or Human mode. Cheetor When the Crane Maximal had learned that her 'sister' had started a relationship with Cheetor, the first thing she had done was drew her katana at Cheetor's neck, and rather demonically threatened him with a sadistic smile, that if he did anything to hurt her emotionally, she would unleash a 100,000 times more physically onto him. Though the rocky start, the two have warmed up to one another, in which Wind-Rider also bluntly accepted the two should they ever marry and share their sparks to unite in the Matrix one day. This earned an embarrassment between both Cheetor and Foxfire. Jackfoot Humans Justin Seyvont She and Justin start off on a very shaky ground when they first met, after the Konoe temple was attacked by Takeyda's goons in an attempt to bully and buy their temple. But she eventually warms up to him as they get to know one another, when Foxfire and Dinobot attempt to attack her, believing her to be a goon to win the Konoe over to sign the temple over. That night, Inferno and Tarantulas attempt to attack it, causing Wind-Rider, who is still in human form to attack them. Overpowered by Inferno and weakened by Tarantulas's cyber venom, it seemed like curtains, until Justin rushed in to scoop her up. After the battle against the combined forces of Takeyda and the Predacons, she falls in love with him after he repairs her from the battle which she gives Justin his first kiss, much to Aelita and Konoka's dismay. And from then on, she decided to live with him as gratitude for repairing her on Okinawa. She truly does care and love him, sometimes hugging him, or wrapping her arms around his, giving him a breast squeeze. Or sometimes teasing him with talk, like 'Hey, Justin. Later on, I need a little tuning. Feeling like fooling around with my insides?' She even sneaked into his room and slept with him without being notice. Aelita Enemies/Predacons Lockdown Skills/Abilities Wind-Rider is an accomplished Cyber-Ninja, knowing full forms of Cyber-Ninjitsu. Her specialty is with her Katana, seeing as how she has perfected her Vacuum Blade techniques. She is rather elegant in the use of her second weapon. Her Circuit-Su, on the other hand, is rather in development, since she has lacked the spiritual/emotional strength necessary to do so. However, since falling in love with Justin, her strength in this is gradually improving. Though it is unknown if Justin should choose Aelita and break her heart would hinder it, would remain to be seen. However, unlike Foxfire, who has mastered every form of Cyber-Ninja combat techniques, Wind-Rider is vastly accomplished in Metallikato, which is a sword style involving strategy. Wind-Rider is unique in this style, considering she also uses her wings in both offense and defense. She is considered that her skills would be on par with the ancient warrior, Bludgeon. As a Cyber-Ninja, her skills involve stealth. But while other ninjas are trained to use Darkness, Yoketron trained her in using the Light, a skill that was considered most difficult, even for Foxfire to do. Weapons Crane Katana Kyoketsu-shoge - It is a double edged blade, with another curved blade attached near the hilt at a 45-60 degree angle. This is attached to 12-18 feet of rope, chain, or hair which then ends in a large metal ring. It is thought to have developed before the more widely known kusarigama (sickle and chain). Before the ninja really became the ninja they were peasants and the blade of the kyoketsu-shoge was a farming tool. Almost exclusively used by the ninja, the kyoketsu-shoge had a multitude of useful applications. The blade could be used for pulling slashes as well as thrusting stabs. The chain or cord, sometimes made from human hair or horsehair for strength and resiliency, could be used for climbing, ensnaring an enemy, binding an enemy and many such other uses. The long range of the weapon combined a cutting tool with the capability to strike or entangle an enemy at what he perceived to be a 'safe' distance out of the way. When skilled with this weapon it could be used to entangle a sword and rip from the opponents hands rendering him harmless. The kyoketsu-shoge cord and ring was sometimes used to wrap around an enemy's legs and trip them. Gallery Maximal Human Mode WR 004.png|Wind Rider in her Okinawan attire WR 009.jpg|Wind Rider's favorite swimsuit WR 012.jpg WR 007.jpg WR 011.jpg|Going on a date with Justin WR 010.jpg|Wind-Rider transformation WR 008.jpg WR 002.png WR 003.png|Sexy lingerie she picked to seduce Justin in Category:Maximals Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Fembots